


Ackerman's Attached Affection

by Fortress_H, KyokaJiroChan



Series: My Army of Izujiro Multiverses [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Kyoka Ackerman, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, RipBakugo, Shameless Smut, dominant jirou kyouka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortress_H/pseuds/Fortress_H, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokaJiroChan/pseuds/KyokaJiroChan
Summary: "Ackerman's always cling onto a singular person."- Eren Yeager.(Contains Obsessiveness, Aot Manga Spoilers, and a bunch of cuteness!!)Kyoka Ackerman is a short black haired girl who is the daughter of the famous Levi Ackerman who moved to Japan after the war. After the death of her mother, she been doing things around the house since her father is on his last leg, literally. The Ackerman family line has been known as one of the few families to have the Quirkless trait, dominant. This applied to Kyoka as she lived her life without a superhuman power.One day, while buying tea bags to make tea at home, she finds a green haired boy who has his own stories to tell.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kamakiri Togaru/Ashido Mina, Levi Ackerman & Jirou Kyouka
Series: My Army of Izujiro Multiverses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216364
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. "Soft End Of The Blade"

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoka Ackerman is a kickass

Lo-fi, this was something Kyoka was very much into, especially after a day of cleaning, or even during cleaning she loves to make Lo-fi or listen to it constantly. 

Kyoka is apart of a family called the "Ackermans", unlike most families in the world, her families dominant gene is being quirkless. Kyoka was one of these "quirkless" Ackermans and so was her father, Levi. He was the number one hero, or savior in Germany. That ended when he moved the Japan. Doesn't mean Kyoka doesn't disrespect the man for doing so.

Levi had told her the stories about when he lived in Germany. Giant humanoid creatures eating people and the people getting the upper hand on these goliaths. Starting with the famous Eren Yeager who passed when Kyoka turned 1. though Kyoka never knew him since he was all the way a Germany, it was nice to know that her first year alive represented the death of such a historical figure, or evil mad man? She didn't know. A little bit of both?

Her mother died in some freak accident involving some villain incident and Levi was on his last leg since he came from Germany, literally. That damn monkey.... that's what her father used to say at least, never told her his real name. He described him as a large ape with long as arms and a dumbass head that could throw rocks as accurate as a gunman.

Kyoka had just finished progressing on her Lo-fi for the day and made her way out of her room and down the stairs, not before grabbing a dark purple beanie from the door of her room and putting it over her head. She saw her father sitting on the couch, watching the Tv.

"Oi, we got tea?" Asked Kyoka, walking to the front door to the house. 

Levi turned his head to her and looked up, trying to remember if they did. "Think we ran out. If you're going out, can you get some?" He turned his head back to the Tv as he said that.

Kyoka took a glance at him while putting on her roller skates, then glanced back at the door in front of her. "Ok." 

Kyoka opened the door and stepped out. She closed the door behind her and began to roller skate to the store to buy some tea bags for some tea. She grabbed the earphones she had in her pocket and pulled out her phone from her other pocket. She plugged her earphones in and while she was beginning to play some Lo-fi, she put the earbuds in her ears.

Being quirkless, didn't really bother Kyoka. Though she didn't really have friends at school due to her "quirklessness", she didn't really need "friends". She got her dad, Lo-fi, her bed, tea, etc. This is what Kyoka had always told herself almost everyday of her life, and she is living good.

Kyoka arrived at the store, slowly skating through the alley looking for the tea bags. She found the tea bags and bought a couple packs.

She left the store and began skating around Musutafu for awhile. She usually did this just to pass time and get out instead of being inside the house all day.

Kyoka was never a couch potato, if there was something she could do, she would do it. Whether it's cooking, cleaning, or just making Lo-fi, there was never a time Kyoka wasn't doing anything. Even as a kid, she would play outside or with her toys. After her mother died she had been taking care of the house, allowing her father to rest up due to his missing leg, not that he does nothing. He gets up sometimes to make himself something, or to make tea or coffee which can be easy to do.

She made her way to the music store and invited herself in. She began to slowly skate again, looking for Lo-fi albums. 

"Hello, Ackerman. How are you doing?" The receptionist asked, noticing Kyoka in the store. 

Kyoka removed an earbud before responding. "Life."

"Touche. It's been two weeks since you came so there might be new stuff."

"Ok, Thanks." 

Kyoka found an album and looked at it. She sighed and put it away. She began to skate out. "Nothing caught my intrest, see you around."

Kyoka began to skate around Musutafu again, passing by people and some heroes as she did so. She skated past an alleyway next to a school and stopped.She skated back to the alley and took off her earphones. 

She saw an ash spike haired blond and two of his friends surrounding a green fluffy haired boy. They all looked around Kyoka's age and she could hear their conversation perfectly. 

"So, you still want to be a hero, Deku?" said one of the boys who appeared to have a quirk that gave him long fingers. 

Although Kyoka didn't know Japanese too well as German was her first language taught, she knew what "Deku" Meant. It was short for useless. Kyoka continued to over hear, debating whether or not if she should get involved in someones business.

"Y-Y-Yea, it's my d-dream." The boy responded and was immediately pushed onto the wall and was beginning to get beat up.

"You shitty Deku! Your Quirkless ass can never be a hero!" The ash blonde shouted out, using his quirk which looked like he could create explosions with his hands. 

Upon hearing the word quirkless, Kyoka set the store bag down and cracked her knuckles. She skated into the alleyway after doing that. Suck ups made Kyoka sick and this pair of suck ups needed to be beat the fuck down.

She sped skated past the blonde, grabbing his hair in the process and the back of his head hit the ground. Kyoka turned around and sped to the other two. She grabbed the one with long fingers and used his fingers to jab him in the eyes and she kicked the other in the face with the front of her skates. 

"Light work." Kyoka muttered, crack the bones in her neck. She skated to the boy and swatted in front of him. "You good?"

The boy looked up at her surprised, he was surprised that she wasn't beating him up too. "Y-Yea, w-why did you protect m-me? I-I'm j-just quirkless." He responded to her.

Kyoka sighed and stood up about to offer a hand. 

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?!" The ash blonde said getting up from the ground. "Don't you know that loser is fucking quirkless?! That fucking degenerate." He continued. 

Kyoka growled at this and gave him an angry look. A look that when you saw it, you wouldn't want any amount of money to make her mad. "I do know. And I'm the one who's going to Tritt dir in den Arsch, wenn du nicht gehst!" 

"The fuck did you say?" The ash blonde said, grabbing Kyoka by the hem of her shirt. Kyoka realized she spoke German for a bit and grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

He let go of her shirt and Kyoka let go of his hand. "I said, And I'm the one that's going to kick your ass, if you don't fucking leave."

The two boys who saw Kyoka's glare ran off and the ash blonde just "tch" before he walked past Kyoka. 

Kyoka turned to the boy again who was surprised. She saw the surprise in his eyes and offered him a hand. 

He took the hand and stood up. "T-Thanks again.." He stutter and Kyoka nodded. 

"No problem."

She skated out of the alley and picked up her store bag. "Want me to walk you home?" She offered to him and he blushed a bit before nodding.

The boy began to walk beside Kyoka and the raven haired girl slowly skated beside him. "I-I am Izuku Midoriya, and you?" He started.

"Kyoka Ackerman."

The walk was filled with a silence again while they made their way to Izuku's place. This silence was long until Kyoka broke it. "What school you from?" 

"O-Oh, Aldera Junior High..." He responded shyly. "and yours?"

"Doesn't matter." Kyoka began to wonder if that response was too rude. Most likely was, but she didn't care, she knew exactly what she was going to do now.

They arrived at Izuku's apartment build and they waved each other goodbye. Kyoka, began to skate back to her house. For some reason not being able to get the boy out of her head. She hadn't had spoken to anyone like her, quirkless. So it was a first. Not that she disliked it, she didn't really care if she had a quirk or not.

She entered the house and took off her skates while closing the door behind her. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." Levi responded, while reading a book. 

Kyoka set the tea bags at the counter of the kitchen and looked up at her father while getting ready to wash the dishes. "Oi, Dad."

"Hm?"

"I want to change schools, to Aldrea."

Levi turned her head at her and raised a brow. "May I ask why?"

Kyoka turned on the faucet and put soap on the sponge. "I need to whoop some ass."

Levi, being the father who is supposed to make sure his daughter goes through the right choices in life, gave the obvious response. 

"Ok."


	2. "Time To Chew Gum And Kickass"

It was a morning at Aldrea Junior High, the mid terms had ended two weeks ago and Izuku made it first place in the school, again. Of course, resulting in him getting beat up the day after the results.

Izuku looked around his class and saw everyone in their seats, no one was missing. So why didn't the teacher didn't start the class? He usually starts it when everyone was in their seats even before the bell. 

He heard foot steps from the front of the class and his eyes widened. 

"Everyone, this is Kyoka Ackerman. She is a transfer student so be nice and so on." The Teacher said and the raven haired girl sat by Izuku, surprising everyone in the whole class. 

She had her beanie on her head wearing the school clothing. Izuku blushed knowing that there was a cute girl sitting next to him. Nonetheless the same girl who saved his ass yesterday. 

"Yo! Ackerman! Ditch that quirkless loser and come sit with us!" One of the students said and Kyoka shot a glance at them and back to the front of the class, opening her mouth to say something.

"No."

"The fuck did you say!" The ash blonde sprung up, grabbing Kyoka by the hem of her shirt. The way this guy acts really just pissed off Kyoka. He was just so annoying.

Kyoka grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and stood up, lifting him off the ground. This was surprising being that Kyoka was about 16 inches smaller than the blonde. "I said no ,shit head. Do I need to repeat myself?" 

"Okay, calm down class. Lets get started for the day." 

Kyoka let the boy go and sat back down, while swiping the dirt from her shirt. The boy annoying like scoffed as he sat back down in his seat. Izuku was surprised by this, someone just stood up to the strongest guy in school. With no fear whatsoever. Then again, Kyoka did look like someone who didn't take shit from anyone. 

"Good to see you again." She said, taking out some note books from her bag and a few pencils. "Need one?" 

"O-Oh, no t-thanks. I have s-some already."

"Alright."  
  
  


The two sat in silence as the teacher was getting class ready, the other kids looking at Kyoka strangely. 

"Ackerman, what is your quirk?" Everyone listened in from what the teacher asked, trying to find out who this girl who stood up to the strongest guy in school is. 

"I'm quirkless." Kyoka responded with little hesitation and most of the class was shocked. No one was more shocked than Izuku and the ash blonde. Someone with no super human power at all just stood up to Bakugo, the meanest and strongest guy in school with no fear at all.

"Stop fucking joking, Shorty!" The ash blonde yelled out and the teacher groaned.

"That's enough, Bakugo." He said annoyed not having to deal with another quirkless kid in his class. As if Izuku wasn't enough as a pain.

There was a sudden snap in the quiet room and Izuku looked at Kyoka who was glaring at Bakugo with a pencil snapped in half in her left hand. 

'Wow, she looks mad. You couldn't pay me enough to make her mad.' Izuku thought to himself, seeing how mad Kyoka can get. She scoffed and looked away from Bakugo muttering something.

_"Scheißkopf..."_

"A-Ackerman?"   
  


Kyoka looked at him when he said that, not looking angry anymore "Yea?" Responded she.

"A-Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She notices the broken pencil in her hand and sighs. "Sorry about that, don't like when someone makes fun of my size." She confessed and Izuku understood she meant.

He never liked it when people picked on him too for being quirkless, but being made fun of for "quirklessness" didn't seem to bother as much as being called "short". Kyoka might be "short", but she definitely can be a kickass when she wants to be.

The day went on normally besides the fact that Kyoka joined Izuku's class in his junior high school. Not that Izuku wasn't grateful that she blessed him with an opportunity to make a friend at school. Eventually, lunch hit and Izuku went up to the roof instead of going to the cafeteria, which was noticed by Kyoka. So, she followed him.

Why?

Because she wanted to.

She caught him on the stairs on the roof and Izuku was surprised she followed him. Even if she was quirkless, she was so much more cooler than he was. Probably a lot richer too. But he did wonder if she was from here. Her first name was Japanese, but her last name didn't sound Japanese at all.

Izuku sat on the roof and took out his lunch and Kyoka sat beside him to do that same. 

"So, uh... A-Ackerman?"

"Yes?"

"T-This might be a b-bit rude, b-but are you from h-here?" Izuku said with a small blush on his face. This was the first time he was planning to hold a conversation with a girl and a cute one as well. And from what Izuku saw earlier, she was strong.

"Yea. My dads not though. He's from Germany. Never been there myself and my dad says he never plans to take me. Not that I want to." Kyoka said before taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Why doesn't he?"

"He left a leg behind."

"O-Oh."

"About yesterday, you said you still wanted to be a hero, even though you are quirkless." Izuku flashed red a bit before responding to her, that was the one thing she didn't want her to hear. He was afraid she would see him like everyone else does. Even if she is quirkless herself, she has a better chance of becoming a hero than Izuku ever had.

"Y-Yea, I do... I-It was bad l-luck that I-I came out quirkless... My p-parents b-both have them." Kyoka glanced at him and took another bite of her sandwich.

"My quirklessness was almost guaranteed. The Ackerman family is a family who has quirkless as a dominant trait." Stated the raven haired girl after swallowing the bite of her sandwich.

"And y-yet, you h-have a so m-much better c-chance to become a hero, w-way more o-of a chance t-than I ever did." Izuku said with tears falling down his face. For some reason, Kyoka felt the need to comfort him. 

She didn't know why, when she saw someone crying before, she would turn the other way not wanting to enter someone else's business. So why did she want to comfort him specifically? It didn't make sense to her, but it wasn't like she wasn't going to comfort him.

"Do you still want to be a hero?" She asked and Izuku tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Y-Yea..." He choked a bit under his crying and tears. Kyoka sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Then I will become one too, to make sure you don't die." She didn't know what she just said, she just. Said it. She wanted to protect him for some reason, yet she had no idea why.

"But, thats not a-."  
  
"Don't argue."

"Okay."

After a couple minutes, the bell rang signalling it's time to get back to class. The two walked down the stairs and began walking to their room and they bumped into Bakugo. He bumped into Kyoka's shoulder and looked her dead in the eye. Kyoka didn't look back at him though, she was just scrolling on her phone.

"You quirkless short ass." Kyoka's finger landed on a lo-fi version of "Pumped up kicks" and she clicked it. She put the phone in her pocket and glace up at him. 

Then Bakugo immediately got kicked in the dick. Hard.

Bakugo groveled a bit, putting his hands between his legs. Kyoka grabbed his hair to lift his head up and then she straight up kicked him across the face.

"Who's the shorty now? Your face is so kickable by the way." She then looked at the other two who began to back away from Kyoka. The purplette took a step towards them and they bolted away. Why did they run? She was scary. Even Izuku was a bit scared himself, did she do it to protect him?

Izuku took note, never make fun of Kyoka's size. To be honest, her being short made her a lot cuter. 

Izuku blushed at this thought and hid his face in his hands while hearing Kyoka mutter something under her breath. Something German. 

The two walked back to class and took their normal seats, Kyoka receiving a lot of angry, and/or spooked stares. She didn't care though, she could kick everyone in the classroom's ass with little effort, as long as Izuku was safe. 

Wait.... why does she care if he is safe? This will be something she needed to discuss with her dad after.

The final bell rang and the moment Kyoka stepped out of the building, she took off her shoes and opened her book bag, taking out her roller skates and putting the shoes in her bag. She put her roller skates on and saw Bakugo about to approach an alone Izuku again.

"Oi, Deku you lo-" He got kicked in the gut by the front of Kyoka's left roller skate and gripped his stomach. 

"Hey, Midoriya. I will walk you home." Said Kyoka, beginning to slowly skate beside Izuku. the greenette began to tap his fingers nervously.

"W-W-Well, I should w-walk you home. I-I wouldn't be a g-gentleman if I didn't and w-what if you got hur-." before he finished that sentence he began to remember yesterday when she fought three of the bullies with just roller skates and just earlier when Bakugo got kicked in the balls. 

"Never mind"  
  
"Yea, don't argue. I'm taking you home."

The walk was a bit silent as Kyoka "escorted" Izuku home before leaving to her own house herself. 

"So, A-Ackerman?" Izuku called out, gaining the attention of the raven haired girl with roller skates on beside him. She looked at him and raised a brow.

"W-Why did, you p-protect me? I-I'm just u-useless and I-I don't want t-to drag y-you into my mess." Izuku looked down and Kyoka patted his head. She glance at him and looked away while opening her mouth to respond.

"I don't know, maybe because I wanted to." 

"Y-You know w-what? That's a fair p-point."

Kyoka dropped Izuku off at his house and began to skate her way back home which wasn't too far from Izuku's. Maybe she could bring him over one day? Maybe...

She entered the house and saw her father, Levi, drinking tea while reading a book on the table. 

"Welcome home, Kyoka." 

"Hi, dad."

She took off her roller skates and shook the dirt off outside before putting them beside the door inside the house. 

"Good day at school?" Asked Levi, taking another sip of his tea.

"Yea. Got a new friend." Kyoka responded and Levi raised a brow. He knew Kyoka was never into getting friends so this was very new to him. Kyoka never said anything about "friends" before so...

He asked the obvious question.

"Who's ass did you whoop today?"

"Some stuck up over confident bastard who's name is Bakugo." Kyoka responded, going to the kitchen to wash her hands and begin to wash the dishes.

"Over confident huh? Good, how'd you kick his ass?" Levi took another sip of his tea.

"Which time?"

"Oh?"

"Right, all of them. First, it was yesterday, I grabbed him by the hair and threw him on the ground. Then this morning during class, I lifted him up by the hem of his shirt. Then after lunch, I dick kicked him. Hard, Then just after school ended, I kicked him in the gut with my roller skate." Kyoka summarized and Levi did his best not to smile, he was happy that that Kyoka was actually kicking ass like him in the old days, but he believed him smile was a damn curse.

Why? Everytime he smiled, someone dies. Happened more times than he can count.

"Also, I have a question. The friend I told you about, is also quirkless, and he gets bullied for it. Why do I want to protect him so bad?"

Oh no.....

Levi began to get flashbacks when he was in Germany.

_"Ereh" a women with black hair said and a man with black hair holding some bags turned his head at her in response. "Yes Mikasa?"_

_"You shouldn't be carrying that"_

_"Dammit Mikasa! I'm not some frail old man!"_

God dammit....

"You might just want to protect him because he is your first and only friend" Levi said, he wasn't entirely wrong either. "I don't know." Or maybe he was.

Kyoka glanced up at her father, the back down at the dishes she was cleaning. "Ok."

If anything, Levi felt like he was responsible for Kyoka not having any friends. He never really encouraged her to get any. Could you blame him though? Any "friends" he had died at Germany. It hurt every time.

After Kyoka washed dishes, she went up stairs to take a shower. Once she striped and got in the shower. She remembered something important.

"Shit....I forgot to ask his number."


	3. "The Ackerman Experience"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakubuse Montage

“The Ackerman Experience”

"M-my number?" Was what Izuku asked after Kyoka had dragged him up to the roof to converse during lunch. 

“Yea, you do have a phone, right?” Responded Kyoka, raising a brow. There was no denying it, if the boy didn’t have a phone, Kyoka would’ve gone and bought him one herself.

“I-I mean, y-yea. I j-just wasn’t expecting t-to hear it from y-you…..” He looked down in a bit of shame, while pulling out his phone. He handed her his phone and she typed in her number. She texted herself through his phone and gave him back his phone.

“Expect to hear a lot of things from me.”

“O-Oh, okay.”

The bell rang and Izuku, along with Kyoka, stood up and walked towards the stairs down into the school.

“Hey look, it’s the quirkless shit heads again!” Kyoka sighed, turning around to see Bakugo approaching them and his lackeys staying a safe distance. At this point, his lackeys were smarter than him.

“Listen Shorty, last time you got fucking lucky, but now, I'm not holding back! I will kill you.” He growled at her, showing explosions from his hands. Kyoka gave him a stern look.

“Are you looking to get fucking neutered, Bakugo? I could make that happen.”

The glare on the ash-blonde’s face grew more intense, "Yeah?! I'd like to see you tr-!"

**_WHAM._ **

And for the second time in his life, Katsuki knew what it was like to have his ball pushed up in the most painful way there was.

“GAck…?!” Katsuki croaked in muted pain, the air in his lungs just leaving him all together because of the excruciating pain.

All the while, Ackerman just gave him a dead stare before holding onto Izuku’s hand and bringing him along, the poor boy looking ghastly because of the bone chilling sight that was Katsuki doubling over as he held his abused crotch.

* * *

  
  
  


It was morning again, and the perpendicularity between Izuku and Kyoka were now night and day; Izuku looked like a sleep deprived puppy with how exhausted he was and Kyoka was wide awake and chill. Both were each other’s first friends, and so with their numbers now shared, they both were up all night texting back and forth, neither side wanting to stop despite Izuku’s mind and eyes protesting.

She even stopped skating to school, she would skate to Izuku’s house and wait for him outside while putting her roller skates in her bag.

“Hey, you tired?” She had asked and Izuku gave a tired “mhm” and a nod. “Here.”

Izuku looked toward her and she was giving him a cup of coffee. A warm, good ol’ cup o’ coffee. “T-Thanks, Ackerman.” He said, taking the coffee from her hand. Too tired to realize that a cute girl just gave him a cup of coffee.

Izuku took a sip of the coffee and his eyes widened. He looked at Kyoka back at the coffee at hand. “H-How-?”

“Ackerman family secret. I’ll ask my dad if I can tell you, chances are…. Big no.”

“O-Oh.”

Kyoka looked ahead of the road and a sense of alarm rang before she grabbed Izuku’s shoulder and pushed him down, some of the coffee falling out. “W-What was t-that for- Oh.” Izuku stopped himself after he looked behind him to see a Katsuki Bakugou flat on the ground.

“Does he ever learn to quit?” Kyoka deadpanned and looked at Izuku.

“N-No… he’s always b-been this s-stubborn.”   
  
“The fuck did you say, Deku?!”   
  


Without warning, a hand appeared in front of Kyoka’s face. She grabbed the wrist of said hand and gripped like a vice. She pulled back and yanked Katsuki forward, much to his surprise, and savagely she drove her knee right into his face. 

“GugH?!” An audible crack was heard alongside Katsuki’s loud and painful grunt before he was launched back, and his back skid against the pavement when he fell.

  
  


“H-holy shit…!” Izuku silently exclaimed, staggered because of Kyoka’s amazing strength and because of Katsuki being treated like some easy to hit training dummy. He slapped his mouth a bit, realizing he just swore for the first time. “A-Ackerman, are y-you sure you don’t have a q-quirk?”

“One hundred and ten percent sure. I have the extra pinky toe joint and everything.” Kyoka then grabbed Izuku’s pinkie finger with hers and they continued their walk to school. Izuku blushed a bit, feeling how soft but strong her pinkie finger was.

“B… Bullshit…!” was the weak response from Katsuki, who heard what Kyoka said and refused to believe it. Believe that some Quirkless nobody just wrecked him and his nose. Not to mention, she is literally more than a foot shorter than him.

Kyoka completely ignored the angry chichiwawa and continued to walk with Izuku to school. Leaving Izuku to wonder, will it actually get to the point where Kyoka neuters Katsuki with a kick to the dick one day?

  
  
  


* * *

It was the very next day at lunchtime and surprisingly, Izuku had mustered up the courage to eat at the cafeteria now. Kyoka was casual about it; wherever Izuku went, she went. And if he doesn’t make it to U.A and she does, she wouldn’t think twice about throwing the acceptance letter in the trash and not going. No matter where Izuku was or would be, Kyoka would follow and would be right by his side.

There were some scared looks from students who saw what Kyoka could do, some disgusted looks from the students who knew the two were quirkless. Not that Kyoka really cared for the looks they got.

“Quirkless Shitters.” A wild Katsuki said with a bandage over his nose. He walked past them with his food tray at hand and tripped Izuku who was about to fall face first on the ground.

He was caught by Kyoka who helped him back up. It was a good thing the two ate lunch they brought from home or Izuku would not eat lunch that day, or so he would think. Kyoka would’ve most likely shared her lunch with him, giving him a big portion of it.

“T-Thanks, Ackerman.” Izuku thanked, being lifted back up to the ground.Kyoka sighed after she brought Izuku up and walked toward the table Katsuki was sitting at.

“A-Ackerman?” Izuku called out to Kyoka who was approaching the ash-blonde’s table.

  
  


Katsuki looked up at her with a glare and raised a brow. “The fuck you want?”

**_CRACK_ **

Without context, Kyoka grabbed his tray and slammed it onto his face, breaking the plastic tray in half and making all the contents on it fall onto his clothes. There was a dead silence through the cafeteria as Katsuki’s eyes just went wide on what just occurred to him, his whole face being covered in chocolate milk.

The cafeteria erupted in laughter at the scene as Izuku’s mouth was agape. He knew Kyoka was daring, but this was insane. In front of almost the whole school, she publicly embarrassed Katsuki, his childhood tormentor.

He now realized how much of a one-sided back and forth this was going to be. Because he knew that Katsuki wasn’t one to let up. Even in a fight he can’t win, like, she broke the tray on his face and just yesterday, she kneed him square in the face. Breaking his nose and making his back skid across the sidewalk.

“Wh….What the fuck…?” Was the last thing Katsuki spoke out of his mouth until he sat there frozen and dumbfounded by the new experience of being publicly embarrassed. By a Quirkless!

It was that day, that it was now known to the whole school, the one sided rivalry between Kyoka and Katsuki.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


It was the end of the day and Kyoka was holding hands with Izuku while walking to his house. There was a present blush on Izuku’s face at the time and the urge to laugh as the image of Katsuki being covered in his school lunch kept flashing in his mind made it worse.

“Midoriya.” Kyoka called out to the greenette she was holding hands with, tugging his hand a bit. This snapped Izuku out of his thoughts as the two came to a halt.

“Y-Yea, Ackerman?”

“Want to hang out a bit before we reach your apartment building?”

Izuku’s blush grew brighter at the sentence that was just asked to him. “U-uh, where w-would we go?”

Kyoka glanced away from him and shrugged. “Wherever.” She honestly didn’t care where they went, as long as it was with him, it was fine.

Izuku thought for a bit as Kyoka changed the direction they were walking. Honestly if anything, Izuku was just fine with simply walking around with the raven haired girl who tormented his tormentor seemingly on a daily basis.

“D-Do you just wanna…. W-walk?” Izuku asked and Kyoka shrugged in response, continuing forward.

Izuku eyed the purple beanie on her head. She wore that beanie everyday, he had no idea why she did, but I made her look at the cute-. ‘Stop!’ He thought, diverting his eyes away from her.

Kyoka saw him eyeing her beanie and with a slight smile, took it off her head and put it on his head, nuzzling it onto his hair a bit. “If you wanted to wear it, you could’ve asked. Just give it back before I drop you off.”

Izuku blushed while adjusting the beanie on his head so it wouldn’t fall off. He never saw Kyoka without her beanie on, some of her hair was naturally sticking out from the rest of her hair.

Kyoka pulled out her phone and earphones, she gave Izuku one of the earbuds as she scrolled through her phone playlist. Izuku shyly took the earbud and put it in his ear just as Kyoka started playing Lo-fi.

The two took a seat on a bench and just…. Relaxed. And eventually, one of them wanted to break the silence.

“Hey, when's your birthday?” Kyoka randomly spat out of the blue and Izuku jumped at the question.

“O-Oh, it's July 15th, so it passed already. Y-Yours?” 

“I turn 14 in August 1st.”

Izuku turned at her wide eye. “T-Thats in 6 days!” Kyoka turned to him and raised a brow.

“What about it?” She responded.

“W-Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kyoka actually didn’t know the answer to that question, she had completely forgot to tell him until they got onto the topic of birthdays. Why did she forget such an important day? She didn’t know. Maybe it was because she was too focused on protecting Izuku and recreating hell for Katsuki.

“I don’t know…. You don’t have to worry about it though.” Izuku was shocked by this response, why wouldn’t he worry about it? She spent her time protecting him and beating the shit out of his tormentor, how couldn’t he celebrate her birthday.

“Sorry, but I have to decline that.” 

“It’s none of your concern. Don’t worry about me.” Kyoka didn’t know what she was saying. Why was she denying him to celebrate her birthday? Why was she expressing herself as irrelevant?

“You can’t change my mind.” Izuku was determined to celebrate her birthday, it wouldn’t be right not to. Especially, if he wanted to be a hero. After all, the mentality of one was to never give up.

“Fine.” Kyoka gave up, not wanting to argue with Izuku. It just didn't feel right to begin an argument with him, she just didn’t want to escalate the conversation.

Izuku smiled as he pulled out his phone to check the time, “Okay, i-it’s getting a bit late. W-We should go.” Izuku got up and Kyoka sighed, following suit.

“Oh, Midoriya. I almost forgot.” Kyoka said, Stretching her arms out.

Izuku looked at her, hearing her call his name. “Y-Yea, Ackerman?”

“My dad wanted to meet you after school today.”

He-.... What?!”   


“Yea, so text your mom saying that you will be at home a bit late today.” Kyoka said, grabbing Izuku’s hand and walking towards her house as Izuku did as he was told. This was going to be....

One helluva experience.


	4. "Pain and Progression"

Was it appropriate for him to be nervous? Possibly.

It was time for Izuku to meet Kyoka’s dad after all, and what kind of dad he would be was still a question to be answered. Would he be relaxed? Would he be protective? Maybe scary and threatening? All of the above?

‘…It’s the last one, isn’t it?’ Izuku concluded in his head, his eyes moving up and down as he examined the large house that Kyoka brought him to. He was a bit surprised with how luxurious her home was, but then he took into account how strong Kyoka was, and realised that her family must’ve been decently well off to feed her good at the very least. “S-So, this is y-your place, huh?”

Kyoka turned to him and took her beanie off his head and put it back on hers. “Yea, dust your shoes off on the floor mat and take them off and leave them at the door.” She ordered as they walked up to the front door.

They as she instructed and entered the house. “Dad, I’m home and I brought Midoriya.”

“Ho? So your friend finally presents himself?" A man with sharp eyes, similar to Kyoka’s said. Sitting at the table, drinking his tea while holding his cup by the top of it.

Izuku could see where she got her cold, serious stare from and her naturally misheaved hair. Levi looked at Kyoka and Kyoka looked back at him.

“Er ist größer als ich?” He started speaking in German to Kyoka, leaving Izuku out of the conversation. 

“Ja, aber er ist sehr schüchtern und wird gemobbt.” Kyoka responded also in German, knowing her father wants to keep this conversation between them.

“Ho? Ist das so?” He looked at Izuku again, putting his tea down on the table. This was when Izuku noticed something he hadn’t before as Levi stood up holding a crutch under his left shoulder. 

He had one leg.

“U-Uh, Hi nice t-to meet you, Mr. Ackerman.” Izuku bowed at a ninety-degree angle. Levi raised a brow. He was a wee bit surprised that Izuku didn’t say anything about his size, being at Izuku was taller than him by five inches and not to mention he was only 14.

“It’ll be Levi to you, kid.” Levi corrected him, and much to Izuku’s confusion (and intimidation) he began approaching.

But for a second, the sharp eyed man stopped after merely walking a few centimeters forward, and it left Izuku entirely perplexed as he stared at Levi with his guard down.

… big mistake.

“Hmph!”

“W-what the-!”

A jolt coursed through Izuku’s spine when Levi suddenly lunged forward, and in a mind boggling move, he used his crutch like a pole and  _ vaulted  _ himself in an arc. His only leg stood out while he was in the air, and without remorse or any kind hesitation, he brought it down.

Izuku felt his lungs exhale violently when a boot hit the top of his forehead, and was sent staggering backwards with his head in excruciating pain. 

“A-agh…?!” A weak groan was all he could release as he teetered backwards, and eventually his back hit the wall to stop him. 

Kyoka looked complete appalled at the sudden assault before she glared at her father, “Dad, what the fuck?! He hasn’t even done anythin-”

“Hmm, not bad. Still standing, he is…” Levi commented, holding up his crutch again before putting his fingers underneath his chin.

Kyoka flinched and then looked back to Izuku, and shockingly enough, her dad was right. He  _ was  _ holding his throbbing head and painful tears could be seen by the corner of his eyes, but he was still on his feet.

“O-ow…!” Izuku weakly muttered as he could still feel his mind ringing. But he found it in himself to look up again with a very offput and rightfully terrified face. “W… w-what was that for, M-Mr. Levi...?” 

“Just Levi, boy.” Levi corrected once again before seating himself. “Consider that attack your obligatory “Ackerman Trial”. My test to see if you’re worthy of my daughter’s friendship.”

“What?!” Kyoka yelled as if she was personally insulted. “No, no, no! First of all;  _ that  _ was completely uncalled for! Second of all; since when was this “Trial” ever a thing?!”

“Since you were old enough to make friends.” 

“Since I…. wait a minute- you’re saying that you’ve been willing to axe kick kids age FIVE and up?!”

“Now then-”

“Don’t  _ dodge _ a question this important!”

“Izuku Midoriya, right?” Levi asked with a new level of politeness, all while leaving Kyoka bristeling in frustration.

Izuku was left completely dumbfounded, he had never seen Kyoka so frustrated like this and the sudden attitude change from Levi made the green boy even more bewildered. “Y-Yes…”

“Welcome to the Ackerman residence. Make yourself at home so long as you keep things clean and orderly. Kyoka, show him around.”

“ _ Not  _ before you answer me-” 

_ Click. _

The sound of the door to the room of Levi closing shut was her answer, making Kyoka groan in frustration.

* * *

  
  


"Come in…" Kyoka's voice was  _ low _ , a clear sign that she wasn't all too happy with the apathy that her father showed her earlier regarding her question.

The first thing Izuku examined were the consistent colors of purple and black with a little bit of green and crimson. And many items were occupying the spaces of the spacious area; a desk and laptop, dumbells and varying weights, a bench press stool, a television screen with a single console and some moderately sized speakers.

"T-this… this is an awesome room…!" Izuku muttered with a smile, utterly impressed with Kyoka’s room. He approached the dumbbells which were set aside the weights for said dumbbells. Izuku began to wonder, how often did Kyoka work out? Wait…. Did she have abs?

The sudden image of Kyoka shirtless with a small six pack entered Izuku’s mind. He slapped himself, wiping the liquid he felt pouring down his nose. ‘Blood?!’ he shouted internally.

Kyoka sat on her bed and sighed. “Sorry, Midoriya. Wasn’t expecting my dad to do something like  _ that _ .” Kyoka obviously felt bad that Izuku literally axe kicked square on the forehead.

Izuku shook his head. “I-It’s no problem. H-he honestly caught me by surprise, is all.” Izuku brushed it off as he continued to look around the room. He had noticed something about the room.

It was completely clean, everything was organized so that there was a good amount of open space and there was hardly a spec of dust to be seen. Hell, even the weights looked shiny. 

“Y-You like it c-clean, huh?” 

“Like everything should be that way. Like my dad always said, “Titans were never the most dangerous thing to humans, it was fucking germs."" Kyoka looked up at the ceiling and Izuku went dumbfounded for a moment.

“He said it….. Like that?” He questioned, mentally taking note of the word "titan".

“Every word.”

“W-Well then…”

Now with that bit of info stashed in his brain, Izuku continued to examine the area, Kyoka moving up to fiddle with the music on her laptop. He began to wonder what the word that was used, “titan”. Maybe it was just a way to add a hyperbole into the quote?

As a softer song began to play through the younger Ackerman's speakers, Izuku took notice of the night stand right beside Kyoka's bed, as well as what was being propped up for display.

'What is that…?' Izuku wondered as he looked right at the device. He probably shouldn’t touch it, but it was one piece of work. ‘Blades?’

Kyoka turned her body around, using the task chair she was sitting on. “That's ODM, short for Omni-Directional Mobility.” She confirmed, making Izuku jump a bit in response. 

“O-Oh, is that so.” He responded, Kyoka rolled the chair closer to him and the night stand. “H-How does it work? Is it used to maneuver around the city?” Izuku unconsciously began moving his hand to it.

Kyoka placed her hand on his, stopping him from touching the gear. “No touchie. And to answer your question, a mix of yes and no.”

Izuku jumped at the sudden hand holding, and with a heated face he continued, "W-what d-do you mean?"

“Well I can use it to maneuver, but not around the city, not aloud to. Family wise and federal wise.”

“O-Oh.”

“Yea, pretty sure that's a felony.”

“Fair enough…”

“As to how it works…” Kyoka removed her hand from his and began gesturing to the different areas of the device. “These handles hold the attachable and detachable blades that are held in the container.” She motioned her index finger, pointing it from the handles to the container which had the blades in the like she said.

Now with all of Izuku’s attention on the contraption, she moved her finger towards the piece of the device at the back. “This is the piece that coils the anchor wire and with a lever on the handles…” She traced her finger along the wire to a piece that was over the container for the swords. “Through here, the anchor wire shoots out and with compressed gas containers, you can fly through the air. Well, not really flying.” 

“More l-like, swinging around.” Izuku stared at the blades. He slowly turned his head to Kyoka. “S-So, the b-blades…. What are they-?”

“What do you think? Self defense.”

“... Y-you know what, that’s fair.”

Kyoka rolled her seat back to the computer and stood up, stretching her arms out. “Well, if you want to stay, you can. I’m gonna go make dinner, and there’ll be plenty to make some for you too.” 

Izuku stood up with a smile. “I-I’ll stay, but a-allow me t-to help make d-dinner. I-I know how to cook.” He offered as they walked down the stairs. 

Kyoka gave a small frown while walking down the stairs. “No, I got it. Just relax.” She was determined to do it herself so he wouldn’t have to do anything and could relax a bit more. She didn’t really know why she felt like this, it just felt right.

“C-come on, I have a g-good Katsudon recipe.” Izuku continued to retaliate, trying to relieve a little work off Kyoka’s shoulders. 

“No.”

“Please?”

“We’re trying his recipe tonight.” At this point they were already down stairs and Levi was on the couch, reading a book with a blank stare. 

Izuku looked bright as ever to be able to do something for the Ackerman family and Kyoka pouted at the idea of Izuku working for them at all, even though this was their home.

* * *

  
  
  


“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you Midoriya?” Levi remarked, casually taking bites out of the meal cooked for him. Kyoka muttered something inaudible and Levi raised a brow. “What was that?”

“You haven’t answered my question earlier.”

“Anyways-”

**“Answer.”**

“This is your personal recipe?”

Once again, Izuku was left speechless with both Ackerman’s behavior before he answered. “I-It’s my mother’s recipe with some adjustments.”

“Interesting…From what I heard, you want to be a hero, yet you're quirkless?” Levi questioned and Izuku sighed.

“Y-Yea, even before I had my quirk. I-I always dreamt of b-becoming one, but everyone looked down on m-me as if I was a stepping stone. It’s thanks to your daughter I-I’m still pursuing my d-dream more than ever before.”

Levi listened to Izuku’s small speech and Kyoka gave a small smile, happy that she is a reason as to why Izuku is still pursuing what his heart longs for.

It made him relax more than he usual does, leaning back and enjoying the reminiscent feeling the two kids in front of him gav-

‘… Reminiscent?’ The eyes of the retired soldier snapped open, and suddenly the image of the children present  _ changed  _ completely.

Suddenly the green haired kid was gone, replaced by a kid with smooth black hair and an ambitious smile. And his own daughter’s image was voided, and in her place was a black haired girl who was hardly any different from her in every category. 

‘Eh…?’ He was breathless and wide eyed; it was like all of his bodily functions ceased entirely as he halted his breathing while the image in his eyes was being cauterized. 

The image slowly dissipated back to seeing his daughter and her friend, Izuku Midoriya. ‘... Goddammit Eren. Why haunt me when you’re already gone…?’ The older Ackerman thought to himself regaining his composure.

"L… Levi?" 

Upon his name being called, Levi calmly opened an eye at the youngest Midoriya. Curiosity was at the forefront now, and being the man he was, Levi was not reserved in acting upon his desire for answers.

"Hey, Midoriya." Levi called, leaning forward with his arm on the table, capturing Izuku’s complete attention. "Answer me this; what's the  _ exact  _ reason that you want to be a hero?"

Izuku flinched a bit in surprise, "W-wha…?"

"For what reason are you going to be putting your life on the line in future?" Levi's eyes narrowed, displaying his seriousness. "Why do you  _ truly _ ,  _ honest to God, _ want to become a hero?"

There was now slight tension in the atmosphere, a mood that made him appropriately nervous and a bit apprehensive. Levi's question was a serious one after all, and much to Izuku’s frail nerves, it looked like giving him the wrong answer would  _ not _ be a good idea, and it made him shiver briefly.

But, at the same time, it was an open ended question, and one that really only required his honesty. So Izuku decided to go with his genuine feelings… and avoid getting another kick to the head of any kind.

"I…" He started slowly, building up his resolve before answering. "I-I want to become a hero to make people smile!"

The sudden volume increase surprised both Ackerman's; they weren't expecting such a reserved person to speak up with that much vigor. And the shocks didn't end as Izuku looked at Levi with a determined grin, All Might style.

"It… i-it may be pretty corny, and a l-little unbelievable, that much I definitely know… but that's essentially what it boils down to…! I want to become the kind of hero that can put a smile on a person's face. A hero that shows up during dire times and brings hope with just his presence! I'd want to be a hero that saves people with my own smile, and show that everything is going to be okay!"

Kyoka, for some reason, felt heartwarmed by his speech. She didn't know exactly why though… but if she were to give at least a word for it, Izuku’s dream just felt so…  _ pure _ . She looked at her father and he was looking at Izuku with utmost seriousness.

Levi looked at the boy’s figure, he didn’t look like much and could see why he was so easily bullied. Yet, he was more determined than most people, and his level of determinism was  _ very _ familiar. in a way

It irked him quite a bit… and it also affected his next sentences.

"Midoriya."

"Ah, y-yes Levi-?"

"You're not cut out for it."

… A sense of dread assaulted Izuku; he could feel his heart twist in a painful way and he was  _ terrified  _ as to how Levi would elaborate his opinion of him. 

Kyoka looked petrified with her brows shooting up and her mouth a gap, and soon soon her eyes bore down on her father with rising anger, "Wha- Dad, what are you-?!"

"You're already Quirkless to start off, and smarts aren't going to help you half Of the time. You don't have any hope of applying for any of the highest levels of hero high schools, U.A especially." Levi was remorseless, keeping his stare dead on Izuku.

"Ah… I-I… but…?!" Now Izuku felt like a panic attack was coming as he began to feel sick… was Levi going to be like everyone else who didn't believe in him? Everyone who belittled him? Everyone who demeaned him for something he couldn't control?

"And right now I'm willing to assume that you either don't have a training regime, or the one you  _ do  _ have is… absolute, utter cow shit."

… Izuku paused and looked up to Levi with a surprised and perplexed face, "H-huh?"

“The fact that you don't have a Quirk means you're obviously gonna need to compensate. And right now, your scrawny ass body isn't doing you anything. At all. You have the motivation no doubt… heck how determined you can be pretty scary, but unless you can produce results, that isn't going to mean jack.” Levi paused a bit while Izuku and Kyoka paid attention to what he had to say.

Now  _ that  _ was an even bigger shocker. Throughout his entire life, Izuku was even facing the brunt of insults and mockery because of his Quirkless-ness, and as horrible as or could be, it was something he eventually got used to. But here, a man was giving him some harsh, legitimate criticism for what he  _ hasn't  _ been doing BECAUSE of his Quirkless, and for some reason that felt… empowering to him.

"T… that makes sense…" Izuku agreed wholeheartedly as he began to think aloud. "So… My first step will be to really revamp how I'm gonna train myself… maybe I should look into getting dumbbells like your daughter? O-or how about homemade, full body workouts?! Maybe…!"

"Now how did that acronym go… ah. TL;DR," 

And then, Levi leaned forward. His sharp black eyes bore into Izuku's very soul, and a grin appeared on his face.

A grin that promised some… interesting things, for sure.

"You're boot camping with me kid."

"That could also be an option. Perhaps I might pick up something about how Ackerman's can kick the way they d-"

… And that was when Izuku stopped his unconscious reply while Kyoka's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The former stopped his ramblings and they both looked at Levi right in the eye as the words he said to Izuku registered.

"... P-pardon?"

Levi's grin turned into a full blown,  _ terrifying  _ smirk.

"Get ready, you little brat. You're about to feel first hand how pain goes hand in hand with progression."


End file.
